Episode 309.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! (Part 4)
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: The Machu Picchu ChuChu's Room) (The Machu Picchu ChuChu takes off his prosthetic leg and takes a seat.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: That's a foal glass. Lets me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes they're standing right behind me. (A noise emerges from a trunk on the floor and it shakes.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Now... what are you going to do about your dragon? Nonny: Oh... um... You know I just thought I'd... Machu Picchu ChuChu: Sit. Listen to me Pirruccello. Your pal Rocha, by your age he could take a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Fay, his head may be filled with sawdust but the Pirate Lobster's is not. They'll have a strategy, and you can bet that it'll play to Fay's strengths. Hmm? Come on Pirruccello. What are your strengths? Nonny: Um... I dunno.. I can fly. I mean I'm a fair flyer. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Better than fair the way I heard it. Nonny: But I'm not allowed a broom. Machu Picchu ChuChu: You're allowed a wand. (Scene: Arena) (The crowds are cheering, people are taking bets.) (Scene: Waiting Tent) (Nonny is pacing nervously. Molly is standing by the tent door whispering in.) Molly: Pssst! Nonny? Is that you? Nonny: Yeah. Molly: How are you feeling? Ok? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to... Nonny: Battle a dragon. (Molly enters the tent and they hug. A bright camera flashes, Shelly Skeeter the journalist approaches.) Shelly: Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page. James: (To Shelly) You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends. (Shelly leaves and Mr. Grouper arrives.) Mr. Grouper: Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate. (The champions gather around him in a circle.) Mr. Grouper: What are you doing here Miss Gentilella? Molly: Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go. Mr. Grouper: Abominable Snowman. The bag. Abominable Snowman: Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr Fay, and Pirruccello over here. Right. Miss Delacour, if you will... (The Abominable Snowman holds up a bag. Fleur takes out a little green dragon.) Abominable Snowman: The welsh green. Mr Fay... (James takes another out.) Abominable Snowman: The chinese fireball. Oooooh. (Gordon picks one.) Abominable Snowman: The swedish short-snout. Which leaves... Nonny: The horntail... Abominable Snowman: What's that boy? Nonny: Nothing. (Nonny puts his hand in the bag and pulls out the dragon.) Abominable Snowman: The hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions? Mr. Grouper: Very well. Good luck champions. Mr Rocha the sound of the cannon... (The cannon fires immediately.) (Scene: Tent) (Nonny is sitting alone nervously.) Mr. Grouper: (Voiceover the loudspeaker) Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant. (Nonny enters the rocky arena. The crowd are cheering his name. He sees the golden egg sitting alone, he makes a run for it but the dragon appears. Nonny's forced to retreat behind a rock as the dragon flames him. Nonny stumbles and falls around the arena.) Molly: Your wand Nonny! Your wand! (Nonny summons a broom. He jumps on and flies off, the dragon gives chase. The dragon bursts through the crowd and they look stunned.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Sky) (Nonny is flying at high speed around the Bubblewarts buildings. The dragon cuts him off and whips him off his broom, he lands on the roof of Bubblewarts, hanging on for dear life. The dragon is clambering across the roof, strewing tiles as it goes. Nonny reaches his broom but it's stuck. He jerks it loose and lets go of the roof just in time before the dragon swipes at him. He falls a long way but regains control. He flies on to an area with a bridge, he flies through a gap in the bridge but the dragon crashes into it and falls into the water.) (Scene: Arena) (The crowds are mostly silent. Nonny flies down and the crowd erupts. He goes straight for the golden egg.) (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Nonny is lifting the golden egg, people around him cheering. The Gordon twins have Nonny sitting on their shoulders.) Brett: We knew you wouldn't die Nonny. Pablo: Lose a leg. Brett: Or an arm. Pablo: Pack it in altogether. Twins: Never! Dean: Go on Nonny, what's the clue? (Dean hands Nonny the golden egg.) Nonny: Who wants me to open it? You want me to open it? (He opens the egg and a loud horrific screech comes out, he closes it again.) Nonny: What the bloody hell was that? (Gil appears in the doorway.) Pablo: Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in. Gil: I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire. Nonny: Caught on have you. Took you long enough. Gil: Wasn't just me who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back. Nonny: Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better. Gil: At least I warned you about the dragons. Nonny: Mr. Langoustine warned me about the dragons. Gil: Oh no no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Molly to tell you that Dean told me that Ashlie told Thomas that Mr. Langoustine was looking for you. Dean never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out. Nonny: Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental. Gil: Yeah it is isn't it. Suppose I was a bit distraught. Molly: Boys. (Scene: Classroom) (Nonny is looking at Jackie. When she looks back he spills drink from his mouth. They laugh at him.) Molly: (Reading a newspaper) Look at this! I can't believe it she's done it again. Miss Gentilella a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon James Fay. No word yet on how Nonny Pirruccello's taking this latest emotional blow. (A young boy walks up holding a package.) Edmond: Parcel for you Mr Gordon. Gil: Thank you Edmond. (Edmond is gazing at Nonny.) Gil: Not now Edmond. Later. Go on. (Edmond leaves.) Gil: I told him I'd get him Nonny's autograph. Oh look Mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress? Nonny: Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Gil: Oona these must be for you. Oona: I'm not wearing that it's ghastly. (Molly laughs.) Gil: What are you on about? Molly: They're not for Oona they're for you! Dress robes. Gil: Dress robes? For what? (Scene: Assembly Room) Mrs. Grouper: The yule ball has been a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representitives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost... a dance. (Groans emerge from the boys who are listening on. The girls seem a lot more excited.) Mrs. Grouper: Silence. The house of Godrick Griffindore has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Pablo: (Whispering to Brett) Try saying that five times faster. (They try.) Mrs. Grouper: (Continued) Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Gil: (Whispering to Dean) Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan. Mrs. Grouper: Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Gordon, will you join me. (She grabs Gil and pulls him up to dance.) Mrs. Grouper: Now, place your right hand on my waist. Gil: Where? Mrs. Grouper: My waist. (He does so and a wolf whistle comes from the crowd.) Mrs. Grouper: Now bend your arm. Marching Bandit... (The music starts.) Mrs. Grouper: One two three, one two three, one two three. Nonny: (To the Gordon twins) Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you? Twins: Never. Mrs. Grouper: Everybody come together. (The girls instantly stand and walk forward, the boys are all still seated.) Mrs. Grouper: Boys, on your feet. (Goby stands.) End of Part 4. Recap The Machu Picchu ChuChu takes Nonny into his office. There is a large chest with something inside that shakes like there's Boggart-shape shifter inside. The Machu Picchu ChuChu asks Nonny how he intends to fight the dragon. Nonny doesn't know and the Machu Picchu ChuChu tries to get him to think of a strategy. Nonny says he flies okay but there's no broom. The Machu Picchu ChuChu reminds him that he gets to use a wand. It is the day of the first challenge and the competitors are round up in the tent. Nonny is nervous and Molly comes to support him. As she hugs him, Shelly Skeeter and her cameraman snaps a picture of "first love", which infuriates the kids. Mr. Grouper comes in with the Abominable Snowman to wish good luck to the competitors. Each of them have to pick something from this bag the Abominable Snowman is holding. The something are miniatures of the actual dragons they will battle later. Nonny gets the worst with the Hungarian Horntail - really nasty mean-looking dragon. Their task is to retrieve the golden egg that their dragon guards as the egg contains the clue to the next challenge. Nonny waits as the others finish their tasks. It is now his turn and he goes out with trepidation. In the battle arena, he sees the egg and is about to go for it when the dragon appears. It is really mean, blowing fire and thrashing its tail to smash Nonny. Nonny dodges and hides, and the crowd starts to worry for him as the dragon seems to have quite the upper-hand. Nonny uses his wand to cast a spell for a broom but he is unable to get on it as the dragon is blocking his way. He makes a roll on the ground, dodges the flames and gets on the broom and flies way. The dragon, very angry, breaks out of his bonds and chases after Nonny in an air-chase. The broom is not the super-broom Frank gave Nonny in the third story. But as Nonny escapes, the dragon baits him and takes a good swing at him. Nonny crashes off the broom onto the tower and hangs quite periliously as the dragon also somehow clings to the tower and proceeds to finish off Nonny. Nonny struggles and manages to get the broom before he falls off and flies off again. He manuevres into a bridge where the dragon takes a smash and falls unconscious, but so does Nonny. Back at the battle arena, the crowd waits expectantly and in nerves until Nonny appears on the budget-air broom and retrieves the egg, much to the joy and relief of the crowd. Back at the Griffindor common room, Nonny is being cheered on and asked to open to egg. He does and it issues a very ear-piercing screech. He shuts it back. Gil comes in and they make peace. Gil receives a package from his mother which turns out to be a rather old dress coat with lace and ruffles. Gil is appalled at having to wear it but no choice. Nonny gets the nightmare again, each time seeing more clues.They go for their next class which Mrs. Grouper is conducting. She tells them that as part of the Triwizards championship, there is the Yule Ball which is basically a prom night held on Christmas Eve. She says that it is a time for them to indulge in some well-conducted frivolity. This means they have to learn how to dance so as not to embarrass the school as baffling bumbling band of baboons. Gil makes a snide remark and is overheard by Mrs. Grouper who gets him to demonstrate with her on the dance. Category:Stories